Tomoyoshi Yamane
Tomoyoshi Yamane (sometimes spelled as Tomomi Yamane) is a coordinator at Nintendo. He was originally a designer for Nintendo R&D1, working on the Metroid and Wario Land series. He designed the Varia Suit, Samus's iconic outfit in Metroid II: Return of Samus, as well as her CG design in Super Metroid, which led him to supervise her 3D model in various Metroid games. He also redesigned most of the bosses in Super Metroid, making them significantly scarier. In recent years he has been involved as a coordinator on titles developed outside of Nintendo, like the Mario & Sonic franchise. Game Works * ''Game Boy Wars'' (1991) - Illustrator uncredited * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Designer * ''Super Scope 6'' (1992) - Designer * ''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (1992) - Character Designer * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) - Testing Player * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Object Designer, Samus Designer * ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' (1995) - Designer * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (Super Famicom) (1998) - Animation / Art * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Pokémon Modeling * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Pokémon Modeler * ''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Graphic Design * ''Wario Land 4'' (2001) - Designer * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Game Design, Visual Director, Enemy Character Design * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) - Supervisor (Samus Model) * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) - Art Director (Panel de Pon), Character Design (Panel de Pon), Artist (Panel de Pon) * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) - Supervisor (Samus Model) * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Development Environment Support * ''Tetris DS'' (2006) - Design * ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007) - Supervisor (Samus Model) * ''Mario Party DS'' (2007) - Associate Producer * ''DS Uranai Seikatsu'' (2009) - UI Advisor * ''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) - Design Support * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) - Associate Producer * ''Culdcept'''' (2012) ''- UI Advisor * ''Rayman Legends'' (Japanese Localization) (2013) - Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) - Associate Producer * ''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Graphic / UI Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Art Director * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' (2019) - Graphic Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Mario Paint'' (1992) * ''Tetris Attack'' (GB) (1996) * ''Wario Land II'' (GBC) (1998) * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff ("Super Metroid" CG Design) * [[Pokémon Puzzle League|''Pokémon Puzzle League]] (2000) * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Pokémon Stadium: Staff * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (CG Design: Super Metroid) * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) * ''Master of Illusion'' (2006) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Glory of Heracles'' (2008) * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) * [[Ando Kensaku|''Ando Kensaku]] (2010) * ''Pushmo'' (2011) * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) * ''Wii Party U'' (2013) * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * [[BOXBOY!|''BOXBOY!]] (2015) * [[Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam]] (2015) * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Tetris 99'' (2019) Interviews * Super Metroid Staff Interview (translated by Metroid Database) * N.O.M.: Metroid Fusion (translated by Metroid Database) * N.O.M.: Tetris DS * N.O.M.: Mario Party DS * Iwata Asks: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Category:Nintendo people Category:Graphic designers Category:Coordinators